


They knock on the door

by Theunderfreak



Series: The knocks [1]
Category: Aliens - Fandom, Other Media - Fandom, Sci-Fi - Fandom, Sci-Fi Horror, Space - Fandom, extraterrestrial life - Fandom, uncategorised fandoms
Genre: A short story for school...., First story, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short, extraterrestrial life, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theunderfreak/pseuds/Theunderfreak
Summary: There was a knock on the door. This might not have been very unusual, but when you are circling around a new planet, far from any known life forms it was very unsettling.  The captain ordered the hatch to be opened despite the rest of the crew's objections. That’s why I’m now standing in my spacesuit by the hatch, ready to greet whatever may be waiting for me on the outside.(No way this was going to end badly in any way. Sundrops and ice cream out here, together with the knocker.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing that I have uploaded here. Please leave a comment or something on the story, whether you like it or not, or if there are some improvements you thing I could add.  
> I would appreciate it.

There was a knock on the door. This might not have been very unusual, but when you are circling around a new planet, far from any known life forms it was very unsettling. The captain ordered the hatch to be opened despite the rest of the crew's objections. That’s why I’m now standing in my spacesuit by the hatch, ready to greet whatever may be waiting for me on the outside. Who was the one who made Vera the captain anyways? She can’t be very qualified if these are the kinds of actions she takes. Then again, maybe ‘how to react to knocking at the door in empty space’ wasn’t one of the courses one had to pass to become captain. The pressure decreased as the hatch started to open, revealing the red and orange planet several thousand kilometres in front of them. I gave a quick glance backward as just to make sure that the airlock was safely closed, leaving no escape from whatever was waiting outside. I took a deep breath, as I heard the communicator in my helmet go off.

“Do you see anything?” It was Linn, her voice sounding worried, 

“Nothing but the planet so far,” I said, still not having taken a single step towards the open hatch. Breathe in, 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… Breathe out, 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…. I counted in my head and then went to see what was outside. Getting out of the ship was always something that made me nervous, despite all the safety lines and extra precautions. Now that something may be outside it was even more nerve-wreaking. I reached the end of the hatch and looked around. There was nothing, nothing along the smooth metal sides of the ship, nothing lurking above me on the ships roof and nothing hiding under the ship either. I looked at the space around me, clear as day. 

“Sorry to disappoint,” I said jokingly “No extraterrestrial life here” I could hear a breath of relief from Andreas.

“Come back in Jenna,” I turned around, making my way back, and the hatch closed with a heavy thud. The chamber filled with air and the airlock lit up with a green light. It was open. In the span of a half a second a black, watery, tentacle had slithered around my helmet, covering my sight. The helmets glass cracked but the tentacle continued. I could barely react.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Jenna!” Linn shouted over the radio, panic in her voice. No one had been able to see what happened. The airlock door had been open, but no one in the cockpit noticed as their gaze was fixed on their crew member lying on the floor, the glass from her helmet was spread around her and quickly stained with the red colour. Jenna didn’t move.

“Jenna, can you hear me? Jenna come in!…” Jenna didn’t respond.

“Oh no, no, no, no!” Linn repeated over again staring at the screen. 

“What was that?” Vera asked, moving closer, concern, and fear written across her face. 

“The airlock is open” Benjamin pointed out. Vera snapped her attention to the airlock.

“Order an evacuation from the airlock and maintenance hallway, then close and lock all the doors leading in and out of the area,” She said “Whatever that was, we have to contain it”

“I’ll stay here and watch the cameras in case it shows up,” Linn said with a shaking voice. Vera nodded, 

“Don’t you think that thing has already left the maintenance area? It was pretty fast” Andreas asked.

“We….” Vera started but Benjamin interrupted 

“I’m sending the announcement” He turned on the speaker, “All personal evacuate and lock up the surrounding areas of maintenance hallways 4C and 4D immediately. There is an emergency. I repeat: All personal evacuate and lock up the surrounding areas of maintenance hallways 4C and 4D immediately.” 

“What about Jenna?” Linn asked after a moment of silence, creating even more silence.

“…. There isn’t much we can do now” Vera answered quietly. “Do you see anything on the cameras?” Linn shook her head.

“Nothing, the evacuations seems to be on its way, though” The screens turned black.

“What happened?” Andreas asked the room turned dark.

“Give me the flashlight,” Vera ordered. The ship lost all traces of light.

“This is bad,” Benjamin established.

“Yah, no shit Sherlock,” Veras' voice was cold and monotone. A light in her hand flickered, and she looked around the pitch black area. “Panic has probably already spread.” She pressed a few buttons on the control panel ”and we have no way of contacting anyone.”

“What should we do Captain?” Linn said weakly. There was a pause, as Vera moved the light around the cockpit until she finally directed the light to beyond the door, spreading a small light doing little to hinder the darkness from consuming everything around it. There was a trail of red leading up to the open door in front of them. She felt something slippery tighten around her neck and cover her mouth, she tried to scream and get the thing of, it didn’t help. The heavy light fell into the floor and broke, extinguishing the fragile light. Linn and Andreas panicked bolted for the door, but a tentacle wrapped around their ankles dragging them back into the cockpit. They screamed, but no one can hear you scream in space.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Two years after the sudden loss of contact with The UNES Rapier, there is a new ship on its way to the yet to be explored planet Tethannis. Hopefully, the UNES Blue Jay will shed some light on the disappearance of The Rapier.”

“You still listening to that old tape, Jey?”

“Well, it’s about us isn’t it?”

“Yah, but that doesn’t mean that you can keep listening to it over and over“

“Oh look we are here”

The ship moved in to get into the orbit of the planet. There was a knock on the door.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or something on the story, whether you like it or not, or if there are some improvements you thing I could add.  
> I would appreciate it.  
> :-)


End file.
